Gundam Wing - Episode One - New Horizon
by Kyouki Nikui
Summary: This takes place directly after Gundam Wing. It introduces a number of new characters and personalities. This is my first Fanfic, too. I'm only thirteen so read and review PLEASE!!
1. Gundam Wing - Episode One - New Horizon

A voluminous collumn of energy tore the skies into two as the yellow beam venture onward from its previous position. Endless amounts of mobile suit had been caught within its tyranical path and ripped into shreds, leaving behind nothing but broken parts and shadowed glass.   
  
"Sir~!! It is impossible! We have detected another Gundam!"  
"What?! It cannot be! Quickly~!! Give word to the sur---"  
  
Before the colonel could even utter the last syllable, the hangar had been engulfed within a detonation of catastrophic proportions. The new "Gundam" had taken an idle float across the barren landscape, emitting massive frequencies; scanning the whole of the planet. Its monsterous countenance loomed over the surviving creatures, fixating the triangular oculars upon the approaching mobile suit.  
  
"Soukano, what is it? Why have you stopped?"  
"They're coming. I'd say around 200. Where's Shinji? Wasn't he supposed to be here?"  
"Your mission has been complete, there is no point in him heading to the _'disaster site'_ and wasting his time. He's in sector 0218. It would be wise if you ignored them and head there immediat--"  
"Never!!"  
"Soukano!! We are unsure how much damage Onslaught will be able to endure!! Don't be foolish!" "Hah..oh well."  
  
The boy had thrust an arm outwards; pushing against the throttle. Onslaught had closed the space between itself and the approaching LEO. The plasma rifle had been extracted and put to use immediately. Unleashing a torrent of spheres, cyan in color..  
  
_"Hmmph. Pathetic.. and you call yourself a Gund--- AAAH!!!"_  
  
Multiple detonations had taken place in quick succession; one after the other, the Leo space suits fell decorating the desert with ebon shards of metal.  
  
"Ha! You little shit. You can't touch this~!! Bwahahahaha!"  
"SOUKANO~!! You little bastard. Sometimes I wonder why they picked you up.."  
"'Cause I'm one the best!"  
"Go ahead and believe that, child. Shinji and Hirou are waiting. Hurry up and get there!"  
  


* * * * * * * *

  
  
"Damnit! Where the hell is he?!?!"  
"And I would know for what reason?"  
"Don't give me that shit Hirou. If we waste any time..."  
"He'll be here."  
  
The two walked down the hall, the idle clicks of their boots echoing aimlessly throughout the rather long corridor. The lighting had set it's illustrious glow at every intersection they passed, scanning to assure that infiltration would be kept at a minimum. The ventilation systems shutting down and rebooting as they did so..  
  
"Why the hell would they shut off the air c--"  
"Again..why are you asking me?"  
"Gah! I don't know where the hell they got you."  
"From the same place as you."  
"...!!!!!!"  
  
Hirou and Shinji came to an abrupt stop before the electronic doors. A keypad, embedded into the metallic walls shown brightly and spoke in a calm, robotic voice..  
  
_"Please enter identification number."_  
  
Hirou did as he was told, punching in the numbers, faint beeps echoing with every digit entered. After a brief moment, a soft hissing sound emitted from the doors as the two split apart, allowing both Gundam pilots into the hanger. The glass room had allowed both to see the progress of their enhanced suits..waiting eagerly to hear the news.  
  
**"Haah!"**  
  
Soukano broke through the hangar barriers and set the mobile suit down. The resounding bells filling the entire station as emergency doors had been shut, trapping the boy inside.  
  
"Oops. Hehe ^^;;"  
"It's about damn time."  
"Easy, Shinji. Learn to have some patience."  
"Patience?! With this monster?! Hell no!"  
"Oi! You should watch your mouth. We have children in here"  
  
Soukano yelled as he stepped out of the unlatched entry way. He stepped over towards Shinji and Hirou moments before hundreds, thousands, and even millions of clicks sounded, the trio finding themselves surrounded by the soldiers of that sector, aiming their rifles towards them.  
  
"...."  
"...."  
"...Ha! You shouldn't point guns at kids. I might get an idea~!!!" 


	2. Gundam Wing - Episode Two - New Horizon

Pools of blood spread amongst the tiled floor, seeping into the thin cracks evenly layered throughout the construct. Soft, agile steps taken as the pilot of Asian descent moved through the corridors. Darkened orbiculars had peered from left to right as the Gundam pilot slithered within the shadows, hoping his presence would remain unknown.  
  
_"You there!! Stop!!"_  
"Hnn.."  
  
Wufei had vaulted himself airborne, twisting his body into a full 180 degree rotation, driving the heel of his foot into the guard's shoulder, knocking him unconscious. Snatching the rifle from around his neck, Wufei sprinted into the looming darkness.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
"Stand down. It is only the child."  
  
"General Gate..Are you sure of this?"  
  
A tall, heavily built man stepped foward, dressed within a dark green military uniform. Thin whisps of a golden brown jutted backwards and held down by a matching cap, eyeing Soukano and company with eyes of brilliant sapphire.  
  
"I am no idiot, now all of you, drop your weapons."  
  
"Whew..Mr. Gate I--"  
  
"It's General Gate. Soukano, I don't know how many times you've pulled this stunt, but I'm telling you to stop, right now."  
  
"But sir.."  
"Do not question me. You are in no position to speak right now. Grab your friends and head to my office. You have some explaining to do."  
  
He turned and exited the hangar, followed by the hundreds of men whom came to defend their station from any intruders. Soukano, Hirou and Shinji followed closely behind until reaching their feeding quarters. It had been quite some time since their last meal, though they were all at different places, they all shared the same thought. With the exception of Hirou who left the two to eat. He finally reached the office, without any sort of formal knock or any hint that he had arrived, the boy reached out and stepped into the small room, standing before his superior officer.  
  
"Hirou, I'm very disappointed in what has taken place today."  
  
"I've done nothing wrong, sir. If anyone deserves a punishment..it is Soukano."  
  
"I'm not speaking of that, Hirou. It is about you and Wufei. Why have you left him behind? Did you not leave together?"  
  
"He chose to stay, I was not going to waste my time trying to persuade him."  
  


* * * * *

  
  
"Trowa! Duo! Come on, we have to go."  
  
"Ah, man..right when I was getting comfortable. Can't we do this later Quatre?"  
  
"..And disappoint Hirou? No way."  
  
"Hmm. Quatre is right, Duo. We wouldn't be called like this if there wasn't anything important."  
  
"Gah..fine."  
  
The three had stepped out of their quaters and into the mobile suit hangar. Duo yawned and entered his mobile suit moments after his companions did. A faint, humming sound shook throughout the entire structure as the Gundam had been set to their fully operation status. It had only been a matter of seconds before they had taken off into terrainless abyss, known as space. They trinomial had set course for their final destination; the L2 colony.  
  
"I still don't see why Hirou couldn't have done this by himself.."  
  
"Maybe he just wants to see us one more time. He was always full of surprises."  
  
"Quatre..Hirou would not pull something like that. Don't be stupid."  
  
"Hey..it's a possibility."  
  
Engines roared as the Gundam maneuvered through the large rock, floating without reason throughout the desolate region. Trowa kept to himself while Duo and Quatre spoke, back and forth, apparently disturbed by something greater than Hirou asking form them to meet at some random rally point.  
  
"You awake there Trowa?"  
  
"Hmm? Yeah.."  
  
"Why so quiet?"  
  
"Why so loud?"  
  
"What?! Hmmph. I try to be nice for once, and this is what I get. I don't see how Quatre can do this.."  
  


* * * * *

  
  
"Ha!"  
  
The blade had been driven into the abdominal region of his opponent, mercilessly slaughtering the man attempting to seperate he from Shen-Long. Wufei had been driven into a state of temporary insanity, unable to mend the wound created by his departure from Shen-long. Spittle coursing down the broad of his jaw and dripping onto the ground..  
  
_"SHEN LONG~!!!!"_  
  
A single bullet swept through the darkened corridor, piercing the child of Asian Lands. A soft grunt escaping parted lips mere moments before he met the ground with a forceful thud. The imbrication of 'alien' metal had forced him into a state of unconsciousness, almost into paralysis.. "Hmmph. The boy has been captured, I don't think we'll have to worry about getting caught up with _two_ of him."  
  
"Very well. Give him my regards.."  
  
The voice spoke from the two way radio found upon the soldier. He grinned and thrust his foot into Wufei's jaw.  
  


* * * * *

  
  
"..Also..I wish to speak to you of Soukano and Shinji."  
  
"Hmm. Do not tell me you want me to join their little group."  
  
"Hirou, it is for the good of us all. I trust that you know why Soukano is here.."  
  
"No sir."  
  
"He is of Libya. He was orphaned when OZ set up camp there. Though it is unheard of by many, OZ **did** kill the natives while there in order to expand their base of operations. It was Noin who found him before he was killed. He is an excellent pilot, considering his age. And his Gundam, they have been feeding him with this new technology, it's amazing.."  
  
"Is that not the Beta Project?"  
  
"No, my boy. It is complete, these are stories we tell him in hopes that he may not get himself killed. They've not worked the way we wished of them, but he is still alive, and that is all we need."  
  
"..And Shinji?"  
  
"Hmm. He was from a band of thieves, they stole mobile suit and raided colonies and everything else of the sort. When they were caught, he was the only one that got away from us, but he came back and wished to join our fleet in hopes of changing his life.."  
  
"Fine. Should they get killed, I will not be held accountable. Keep that in mind." 


End file.
